Gosto
by monsteroid
Summary: Eight and Thirteen, sitting atop the Clock Tower. Twilight. Sea Salt Ice Cream. Roxas was trying to introduce Axel to the wonders of said frozen delicacy, although with not much success. Axel didn’t seem very interested in the ice cream. Akuroku. Oneshot.


_**Summary: **Eight and Thirteen, sitting atop the Clock Tower. Twilight. Sea Salt Ice Cream. Roxas was trying to introduce Axel to the wonders of said frozen delicacy, although with not much success. Axel didn't seem very interested in the ice cream. Akuroku. Oneshot.  
_

* * *

**A/N: So. This was first written (and posted) in Portuguese as "Taste", which explains why I named this version "Gosto". As always, a few things were lost in translation, I hope not too many; but I'm sure a lot more would have been lost if it had been written in English first, so. It's a little short :) I don't know where exactly this came from; actually, I think I had just closed my eyes and the beginning appeared in my head (oh, how I wish that happened often...). Then I started writing, and this is where it got me... Please forgive me if they are OOC (especially in the beginning), it wasn't intentional. Oh, and what is in **_italics _**is the thoughts of one of them, except for the dictionary excerpts and the first sentence.  
****You might notice I alternated a lot between the numbers and the names. There's a hidden logic and meaning for this (though it is very subtle and requires a big deal of speculation, lol). Whoever finds out and reviews telling what they think it is wins a virtual cookie :P**

**Gosto**

_Gosto:__ n. Portuguese equivalent for the English word _'taste'_;_

_Taste:__ v__. tr. 1. To distinguish the flavor of by taking into the mouth. 2. To eat or drink a small quantity of. 3. To partake of, especially for the first time; experience. 4. _Archaic_ To appreciate or enjoy. v. intr. To have a distinct flavor. n. 1. The sense that distinguishes the sweet, sour, salty, and bitter qualities of dissolved substances in contact with the taste buds on the tongue. 2. This sense in combination with the senses of smell and touch, which together receive a sensation of a substance in the mouth._

_Palate:__ Lat. _palatare_, _palatu_, roof of the mouth. n__. 1. _Anatomy_. the roof of the mouth, consisting of an anterior bony portion (hard palate) and a posterior muscular portion (soft palate) that separate the oral cavity from the nasal cavity. 2. The sense of taste: a dinner to delight the palate. 3. Intellectual or aesthetic taste; mental appreciation._

_

* * *

__Eight and Thirteen, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g..._ No, sorry, wrong story.

Eight and Thirteen, sitting atop the Clock Tower; legs dangling, the smaller boy's ones moving back and forth; tips of cloaks and tips of hair wavering slightly with the breeze. Twilight. Sea Salt Ice Cream. Or popsicle, suit yourselves.

Roxas was trying to introduce Axel to the wonders of said frozen delicacy, although with not much success. Axel didn't seem very interested in the ice cream.

His eyes were fixed on that tongue over the melting surface of the ice cream. His mouth went dry, salivating soon after. He swallowed his spit audibly. His face reddened, almost imperceptibly, but it was there.

"Uh, Rox? Do you… Think you could, maybe, uh... Not eat like that?"

Said boy turned innocently and blinked twice, until his lips twisted in a smile that was a little bit scary.

"How? Like this?", he asked, his tone of voice so sweet that it was even sickening.

Thirteen licked the ice cream's whole length, then inserting it in his mouth, with an expression he probably thought was _sexy_. With the same expression, he turned his face again towards Eight, his slightly agape mouth covered in the light blue liquid that was melted ice cream.

Eight's jaw tightened and his eyes widened a fraction. Catatonic, and somewhat reluctant, he looked away from the boy and directed his gaze to his own ice cream being held in his right hand, of which he had only taken on bite. It tasted horrible, and he just couldn't comprehend how Thirteen could like that _thing_.

He put the ice cream aside and turned to look at the blonde. This one had already wiped the previous expression off of his face, and showed a single raised eyebrow. It had changed so quickly that the redhead wasn't sure anymore if he hadn't been imagining things.

_It's just me, wanting._

"Are you alright?"

He sighed and supported himself on the palms of his now free hands, leaning back.

"I don't understand how you can eat this garbage."

"What?! Don't you dare insult Sea Salt Ice Cream! It's the best thing since hair spray!", Thirteen argued, outraged. Nobody insulted his favorite ice cream. _Nobody_. Eight frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Pff, the taste is horrible! It's salty, and it sucks.", he stated as if it was a worldly known fact, holding the abandoned popsicle by the stick, with just two fingers, upside-down and observing it.

"No, I doesn't! I-it's sweet, a-and at the same time salty, but it's not too sweet, or too salty! A-and it's _creamy_, and the taste--"

Thirteen couldn't finish his sentence, because his lips had been occupated with Eight's. The boy closed his eyes quickly, tightly, while the pyromaniac, with one of his big and warm hands holding the back of the blonde's jaw, adjusted the angle so that his tongue could have better access to the interior of his mouth. And when that same tongue only just touched Thirteen's lower lip, asking for permission to invade, he moaned softly, as if declaring that the cavity was open for exploration.

Thirteen was starting to get used to Eight's unexpected and forced kiss, and, although he didn't want to admit at that moment, he _liked_ it.

However, since both normal human beings and Nobodies (who are in fact not more than 'parts', 'leftovers' of human beings) need to breathe, eventually, their lips parted, leaving the two of them breathless, their inexistent hearts probably racing, and their bodies connected only by a tenuous chain of saliva.

Eight ran his tongue over his own lips and swallowed again, moving away. Thirteen didn't know what to say, much less him. Bottle-green and stealthy-blue watched each other fixedly for some time, until Eight, choking on his words, manages to pronounce them, letting the name of his object of affection (if he were able to feel any) roll off his tongue.

"...Roxas. I'm... Sorry. I feel guilty."

Roxas, still watching him intently, breaths escaping his mouth, his expression illegible and his face reddened, slowly shook his head from one side to the other, and closed his eyes, his eyebrows demonstrating concentration.

"Ax.", finally, he opened his eyes, "No... Don't."

_I teased you._

Axel let out a short laugh, bitter and humorless, and averted his face and gaze to a random point in the horizon.

"Heh, I can't, anyway. Feel. Even if your presence makes me delude myself until I believe I can."

Both stayed silent for what seemed to be a long period of time, even if it hadn't been, due to the odd feeling that Eight's sentence had left in the air. Thirteen seemed concentrated, and opened his mouth many times as if he wanted to say something, but he always closed it again.

"...Nine says he can feel we have hearts."

"Six says that Nine can't feel that he has a heart if he has no heart to feel with."

"That doesn't make sense. And it's so confusing."

_Has it always been like this?_

"Tell me about it, kid.", Axel answered, smirking, an stilted smile. Roxas turned his head so fast when he heard himself being called 'kid' that his neck cracked, and he smiled.

"Hey, what was it what you were going to say, before?", Axel asked the question suddenly, to which Roxas responded with only a grunt of confusion, matching his expression.

"You know, when you were blabbering about your beloved ice cream, and I interrupted you. You stopped in the middle.", now it was Axel's face that was illegible, his eyebrows raised. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't know what the pyromaniac was getting at.

"Oh, I... I think I was going to say the taste lingered for a long time..."

Axel's smile widened, and became one of malice. He licked his lips again, and turned himself completely to face Roxas.

"You're right."

_Yours does too._

And in a fraction of a second, when Roxas realized, his lips had found Axel's again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :D [and I hope it's not too stupid coughcough] Review!**


End file.
